Cliche
by multiply
Summary: 'Cause when everything is so cliche, you just cut to the chase. "I love you." Kazuma/Shigeru BL


"I love you."

The brunette's smile froze, and suddenly, the chirping of the birds was too loud, the ringing bells of the morning newspaper boy was too loud, the usually refreshing morning breeze was too loud, even his own breathing was too loud.

"Umm, sorry? Could 'ya repeat that? Didn't quite catch it." The brunette sheepishly asked, his hand instinctively scratching his head, perhaps scratching for answers?

And without batting an eyelash, "I love you."

The world stopped.

Caramel eyes bugged out, almost out of their sockets.

"Oh."

Silence ensued.

"Oh."

Still more silence. The tension was heavy. Violet eyes never wavered, held on to the others' gaze. The brunette couldn't look away, for some reason.

After what seemed like forever, brown eyes shifted down, to the left, and concentrated their gaze at the ground.

A smile broke out on the brown-haired teen's face, "I love 'ya too, 'ya know,"

Sharp intake of breath by the violet-eyed teen.

"'Cause your my friend now, 'ya know!"

A chuckle escaped the pink-haired teen's lips. "Figures,"

And the violet-eyed teen continued, "So do you love her too?"

"Of course! She's a very important person to me!" The brunette answered, almost automatically, with his trademark grin.

"Do you love her more than you love me?" All trace of humor swiped clean out of his face, a serious calm replacing them.

The brunette froze, and thawed quite quickly, "Y'know, you're reaaaally weird today. What's up with all the questions?"

"Just answer."

And then the brunette started to think.

Really, really think hard and deep.

But as it is, it was not the brunette's forte, and a big sigh escaped his lips and his hands instinctively found his hair again, as they always do when he's frustrated, "UGH! Enough of this! Maybe, I guess?"

Violet eyes stared at him, seemingly still asking for an answer.

"I knew her before I knew you, and she's the manager and my friend, so I kinda owe to her where and who I am now." The brunette continued.

The almost painful piercing gaze still hasn't left.

Silence.

"So?" asked those violet eyes.

"So... so maybe, I love her more than you." Caramel eyes met with violet ones, and this time, it's those violet eyes that lost. The pink-haired teen closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Something in the brunette stirred - pity? sympathy? guilt? - and he said in a smile, "J-just maybe, 'ya know! I mean, I haven't eve-"

"Stop." The pink-haired bob spoke in a feeble voice.

"...Eh?"

In a notch above a whisper, "Don't touch me."

The brunette looked confused, but suddenly realized that his hand was stretched, as if to reach and pat the other on the shoulder. "Oh."

The pink-haired teen continued, "Don't comfort me. Don't do anything. Just... do whatever you want that doesn't concern me."

The other couldn't help but notice, 'whatever you want that doesn't concern me' just seems so wrong. But he wondered why it seemed wrong. Oh, of course because they were friends!

But the realization doesn't help when your 'friend' sounds so broken.

Violet eyes opened again, and stared at him, pleading, "For now at least... just leave me alone."

"B-but!" Now, the brunette felt he can cry, if only to make up for those beautiful amethyst eyes that want to cry, but can't. Or is it the other way around?

Sad laughter filled the silence suddenly, and it stopped as abrupt as it began. "You're cruel, you know? How can you expect someone you dumped to be comforted by you - the one who dumped me in the first place?" He placed a forced smile, a sad smile, in his face, pink hair framing his pale face as tears threatened to fall. It was his favorite pose, with his right hand in his hips, tilted to the right, his head angled towards the brunette.

Suddenly, everything seems so glaringly bright - the bulb at the back entrance, his amethyst eyes, the flickering streetlights, his amethyst eyes, the rising sun, his amethyst eyes, his amethyst eyes.

"...but." The brunette said in a daze, seemingly trapped in his own vision.

"Good night." Another forced, sad smile.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, and a sharp pain spread from the back of his head.

His eyes were fluttering shut. His body was giving in to the cold pain dulled and numbed.

The wind seemed to whisper, "And goodbye, my love."

Darkness.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N Hopefully, I can turn this to a multi-chapter. HOPEFULLY.

Please review, I get my energy from reviews


End file.
